


Eclipse

by KlonoaDreams



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams
Summary: Waking up in Po Town is lot more distressful than it should be when you find that you can't understand a thing that anyone is saying...or talk, for that matter. Hi, my name's Noa and welcome to my life after going through an Ultra Wormhole and ending up in the world of Pokémon. We have a depressed cop, a Salandit that won't leave, a motherly bug, and much, much more! SI OC





	1. Alola

**Author's Note:**

> I do what I want I want to do! Just know I haven't given up on any of my other fics! I'm just taking a break from other fandoms right now to prevent a burnout as I near finals (got three more to go!). Pokémon is always my break-time fandom and with the release of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, I got some ideas as I was playing and…well,  _this_  fic happened.
> 
> Ahahaha…let's get that standard disclaimer up, shall we?
> 
> **Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own the _Pokémon_ franchise or anything related to it!**
> 
> You're gonna see a lot of my Pokémon headcanons in this fic that I will share with any other Pokémon fic I have written (like I am Trainer, which I need to get back to), so keep an eye out for that. Do also expect me to incorporate characters and elements from the anime, too—just giving you guys a heads-up on that! Other than that, read on and I hope you enjoy! :D

When I wake up, it doesn't take me too long to realize that I am not within the warm confines of my bed. I'm not even inside my room—that part is obvious from the fact that I'm caught under a heavy downpour of rain.

_Why the hell am I outside?_

I don't know…but I should probably get out of the rain before I get sick. I forced myself to sit up, feeling both groggy and sore from sleeping so uncomfortably on the ground.

_Ow…_

I could feel a headache coming on, causing my head to throb quite painfully. I rubbed my temples, trying my hardest to soothe away the pain. It helped a bit, though not much…

_What…happened?_

There isn't much that I remember from last night that could prove useful in answering any of my questions. All I can recall is how tired I was before crashing onto my bed. It was the same shit as usual—the stress from finals had taken their toll on me to the point that I wanted nothing more than the sweet, sweet release of death…

Or really just the ability to sleep off my exhaustion for like an entire week. That honestly sounds so appealing to me…

_Focus!_

I lightly slapped my cheeks a few times, hoping that the action would help me stay awake. I nearly dozed off…

_I should go._

Standing up is a lot harder than it should be, due to how my legs kept wobbling. My body just feels so heavy and my head won't stop hurting, either. A sudden wave of vertigo causes me to stumble forward a few steps and fall flat on my face.

_Splat!_

Cold mud seeps into my clothes and covers my face in the most inconvenient of ways. I pushed myself up onto my knees and crawl out of the puddle of mud, ignoring the burning sensations in my limbs. Afterwards, I started furiously wiping at my face.

 _Well,_ _**that** _ _woke me up…_

Could've really done without the mud, but I suppose we can't always have nice things…

_Today is just not my day…_

I let out an aggravated sigh and wipe off the last of the mud on my face. Slowly and carefully, I open my eyes…and nearly  _scream_  when I find myself staring into the faces of two random strangers with lightly tanned skin—a boy and a girl in their late teens. They were dressed similarly, the two both wearing the same black tank top and white sneakers. They also had on matching white beanies and had black bandanas covering the lower halves of their faces. The boy had light blue hair and wore black shorts while the girl had pink hair and wore a pair of white short shorts with a black band on her thigh. The two were sharing a white umbrella with each other, managing to stay dry despite the downpour.

The two were crouched down to my level, just staring at me with the blankest expressions I had ever seen. A minute passed before the girl finally spoke.

" **Don't know how you got here, but you gotta scram,"**  she said, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb.  **"Go find somewhere else to play, kid."**

The boy nodded his head.  **"Yeah, you're gonna catch a cold in a place like this."**

I stared at them with wide eyes.  _Nothing_  they said made any sense to me. Everything that came out of their mouth was completely lost on me as they spoke in a language I didn't quite understand. That's when I finally looked around and realized that I had absolutely no fucking clue as to where I was.

_Where the hell am I?!_

At first glance, it looked like I was in some sort of gated community meant for the rich. Although, a closer look (of sorts) made me realize how deserted this place appeared. It just seemed so… _dreary_. Like, it lacks so much of the vibrant colors that I was used to seeing. The palm trees were at least there, but that didn't do much to liven its appearance as it still looked pretty dead. It's not like anything I had ever seen before…

_Nor anything I recognize…_

_Snap! Snap!_

" **Oi, oi—don't ignore us!"**  The boy gave me a stern look after snapping his fingers a few times to catch my attention.  **"You need to leave, yeah? You're lucky it's our day off today."**

I didn't say anything. I just kept staring at the boy.

" **You gonna say anythin'?"**  The girl tilted her head to the side.  **"You're bein' really rude, ya know?"**

I turned my head toward the girl and swallow hard. She looked so annoyed…

_Did I do something wrong?_

My first reaction to the anxiety that was welling up inside my chest was to apologize. I opened my mouth and what came out was a garbled, choked out mess. "U-U-Uuim-m-maassn."

_Wh-What…?_

My eyes widened. That…that wasn't supposed to happen.

_Stay calm—stay calm!_

I inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled.

_Let's…try this again._

"Dkoosskaa." My words came out slurred despite my efforts. For some reason, my tongue just didn't want to work with me. I know what I wanted to say, but I just  _can't_. It was just so hard to even say anything without it sounding like some incoherent mess. "Tsukke!"

_I can't even ask for help…_

My blood ran cold at the thought. The idea that I couldn't even call out for help was…actually scary. I turned my attention back at the two teens before me and was surprised to see them looking just as wide-eyed and confused as me. I watched them talk to each other, speaking in that same language I  _still_  didn't understand.

I attempted to speak a few more times, but the results were the same each time. By now, it had become apparent to me that I had lost the ability to speak coherently…

_What am I gonna do?_

_I don't know, I don't know!_

I tried standing up again, only to fall flat on my ass a few seconds later. Hot tears stung my eyes as I felt the frustration eating away at whatever ever little self-control I had. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I felt something climb up my back. A startled shriek left my mouth without any warning, effectively scaring the crap out of the two teens by me.

"Salaaaand…" I heard something hiss out almost in response. The weight on my back continued moving up and up and up,  _until_ … "Salaaaaaaand."

It was right on my shoulder.

"Mmaaa…" Slowly, I turned my head…and found myself face-to-face with a darkly-colored lizard that was about the size of a small cat. It had very narrow eyes that were light purple in coloration with slit pupils. "Umaaaa…"

"Salaaaaa!" it hissed again, a sickly-sweet odor leaving its mouth.

An earsplitting scream tore itself out of my throat. The lizard blinked unflinchingly at me, hissing rather aggressively at the two teenagers when they tried to reach out and pull it off my shoulder. It snapped its jaws at a hand that got too close to it and held up its front foot in a threatening manner, sharp claws glowing visibly with white energy.

_What the fuck?!_

A whimper escaped my mouth when the lizard curled around my neck to hide beneath the hair that touched the base of my neck. I could feel its tail wrapping around the front of my neck like some sort of strange choker. It's body was far too smooth for a lizard's and felt about as warm as a hot water bottle. If it wasn't for the fact that I just saw this thing threaten to claw anyone that tried to  _touch_  it, I wouldn't have minded this situation—especially since I was still stuck in the rain…

But that was not the case as I wanted this thing  _off_  of me before it decided to claw my neck like some sort of angry cat! I tried actually touching it myself, but it just batted my hand away and hissed at me.

_So much for that…_

It normally takes a lot more to really freak me out, but for some reason, my nerves were completely shot. My heart was pounding so hard within my chest, my breathing growing somewhat erratic. It took me several seconds to realize that those were actually tears sliding down my face and not just raindrops.

_I don't like this…_

_I really, really don't like this…_

_Nononono, not here!_

I tried calling out to the two teenagers, not caring much about the incoherent string of words that came out of my mouth. So long as I got their attention—that's all that mattered to me. Except all they could do was stare at me, the two talking to each other like I wasn't there.

" **Ain't that yours?"**  the girl asked the boy.

" **I thought it was yours?!"**  the boy responded back.

" **You know all I have are Zubat!"**  The girl crossed her arms over her chest.

" **Then whose is it?"**  The boy scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

I made one more attempt to form a coherent sentence before breaking down into a blubbering mess.

_I can't…_

I'm just…too tired.

_Too tired to even try…_

" **Hey, yo—stop crying!"** The boy sounded somewhat concerned.  **"It won't bite…much."**

" **She can't understand us, Tupp!"** The girl slapped the boy upside the head, her expression stern.  **"And even if she could, why would you say that?!"**

" **Because it's true, Rapp!"** the boy whined as he rubbed his head.  **"Why would I lie?"**

" **Maybe so you don't go freakin' out kids like this!"**  The girl placed her hands on her hips.  **"You're such a dumbass!"**

" **Hey!"** The boy glared at the girl.

I don't know what it is that they were talking about, but soon the two were arguing with each other. It was a little unsettling, to be honest… Just…what were they arguing about? Should I even be here?

_Where is here?!_

If this is some sort of sick joke, I want out of it now. This has gone on far too long for comfort—just end it so I can go home. I want to go home…how far am I from home?

_I don't know…_

Where  _is_  home?

_I don't know…_

_I'm scared…scared, scared, scared,_ _**scared** _ _._

Maybe this is a dream—some sort of nightmare I'm having right now…

_Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

This isn't real…it's just a nightmare—you'll wake up any second now.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!_

You need to study anyways for the last of your exams—the more time you have, the better!

 _Wakeupwakeupwakeup_ _**wakeup** _ _!_

Why am I not waking up?!

 _Wakeupwakeupwakeupwake_ _**upwakeupwakeupwakeup** _ _!_

I clenched my fists tightly, my nails digging painfully into the palms of my hands.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!_

I bit the inside of my cheek and brought my fist down onto my thigh.

_Hurtshurtshurtshurts!_

No matter what I did, I wasn't waking up. I was still here, stuck in what was now a never-ending nightmare. I tried hitting my thighs again, but stopped when I noticed something that was extremely off.

_I don't remember changing my clothes…_

I looked at myself, taking in the sight that I had been overlooking for this long. Instead of some random t-shirt I pulled out of the pile of clean clothes I have in my room and a pair of jeans that I've been wearing for three days straight, I was wearing some sort of long-sleeved gown that was a brownish-gray color when not saturated with mud. Of course, even without the mud, it still seemed pretty dirty on its own…but that wasn't all that I noticed about myself. It took me a lot longer to realize that it wasn't just my clothes that had changed.

_Why am I so small?!_

I'm twenty-two going on twenty-three and as short as I already was at five feet and two and a half inches, there was no way I should be  _this_  small! My hands felt around my body, poking at my stomach and thighs a few times. I was relieved to feel the same, soft pudge in those areas, but it was smaller than I was used to—like I had lost a lot of weight. I still had the same, roundish face, but it was somewhat smaller…

_What the hell happened?!_

People don't just shrink! It's not even physically possible!

_As far as I know, but that's beside the fucking point!_

Just what happened to me?

_Why me?_

_Why why why why why?!_

_Whyyyyy?!_

It felt like everything was falling apart. It was hard to breathe, and my body was shaking so badly from both the cold and the overwhelming fear that I was feeling at this very moment. Before long, I was sobbing loudly. I could hear the two teenagers trying to console me, but it did nothing to help.

_I just want to go home…_

…

…

* * *

It's just another uneventful evening for Nanu, the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island. The police station on Route 17 is as full as ever with Alolan Meowth, all of which are meowing loudly as Nanu fills their bowls with food. He has long since grown used to the noise they make each time he feeds them. Though today, he suspects that one of them might possibly be eating for two…

"Been busy, haven't you?" Nanu gives an especially chubby Meowth a light scratch behind the ears. He receives a satisfied meow in response. "Don't make a habit out of it."

It's going to take him a lot of effort to make the trip to the Pokémon Center to get her checked out… Though, he supposes that it would be a good opportunity to stock up on more Pokémon food while he's out. If he's lucky, maybe he'll run into an island challenger who's ready to battle him instead of having to wait for Acerola to barge into the station as noisily as possible to tell him the news.

_BAM!_

Kind of like that. Nanu doesn't even blink when he hears the loud noise. His Meowth are just as used to the occurrence as he is, with how they don't even so much as flinch as they continue to eat their dinner.

"You're not Acerola," Nanu finally says when he realizes that instead of a purple-haired girl with an affinity for Ghost Pokémon, it's a male Team Skull Grunt. He appears to be from the older bunches of the group, nearing the age when a Trail Captain would retire from their position. "Tupp, right?"

"Yo, how'd you know?!" Tupp stares wide-eyed at him, somewhat surprised that Nanu could still tell him apart from the others. Even Guzma slipped up every now and then…

"Just a guess…" Nanu's eyes shift over to the many identical-looking Meowth in the station. Truth be told, he's just gotten used to it from taking care of so many Meowth. They're just as huffy as some of the Team Skull Grunts whenever he mistakes one of them for another. "If you got something to say, make it short—otherwise, you can just leave."

Nanu doesn't have the energy to put up with Team Skull and their shenanigans today.

"So like the Boss sent me an' Rapp out to check on this weird-ass bright light we all saw earlier." Tupp doesn't hesitate to get straight to the point. "So we did, but when we got there…we found this strange kid."

"You sure they ain't just a new recruit?" Nanu knows that there are some members in Team Skull that are barely trial age at the youngest.

Tupp pauses for a moment to think. "Now that you mention it…"

"Then problem solved, right?" Nanu isn't sure how a child managed to get through the door in the first place. Though he supposes that one of the grunts must have accidentally left the door open. It happens from time to time…

"Not really, cuz that isn't what's strange about her," Tupp explains. "Like she doesn't really seem to understand us—kinda like some of the tourists that show up. She can't speak either an' it's not like the way Whisk can't, because at least Whisk has some other way to talk to us."

"So what's the problem?" If it worked for Whisk, then it could work for the new kid. Nanu doesn't see what the problem is.

"The problem is that she won't stop cryin', so Rapp sent me out to get you!" Tupp blurts out, sounding rather frazzled. "She's really fricken' loud, ya know?"

"Any reason why you didn't take her in?" Nanu knows that Guzma accepts just about anyone into Po Town.

"I was freakin' out, okay?!" Tupp unabashedly admits. "An' I don't think it'd be good for her, either, to just bring her in with the others, yeah? It might just confuse her even more. Plus, it's getting' pretty late, too—can you just take her in? Maybe one of the tourists lost a kid?"

"So that's why you're here." Well…it isn't Acerola, although Nanu wonders quite briefly if he'd actually prefer it if it  _was_  her. As loud as she could be, she at least gave him the option to ignore her, unlike Team Skull, who he can't even _attempt_ to ignore (he's tried already—many, _many_ times before finally giving up). "Give me a minute."

He still has a few more Meowth to feed…

…

…

"Yo, you sure you don't need an umbrella?" Tupp asks him, despite the fact that he is also without an umbrella.

"Could ask you the same." Nanu doesn't even care much about how drenched his clothes and hair are from the rain. He's long overdue for a shower anyways… "That her?"

He hears her first before he sees her and Tupp wasn't kidding when he said she was loud. Nanu thinks she might even be louder than Acerola.

" _Didn't even think that was possible…"_ Nanu sighs.

"What took you so long?!" Rapp gives them both a stern look, obviously drained from all the crying she's had to endure.

"I still got him, yeah?!" Tupp gestures at Nanu. "Now move over and make some room."

Rapp huffs angrily, but does as she's told as she lets Tupp under the umbrella with her. She doesn't even bother to comment that it's already too late for the umbrella to have any use to him. All she wants to do is go back to the mansion and sleep. That kid really took a lot out of her…

Nanu walks closer to the crying girl for a better look. She's an absolute mess, with dark brown hair and skin a shade of golden tan. She doesn't look any older than ten at most, which raises some concerns he has as the oldest a child can go out on their own in Alola is eleven—and that's with a Pokémon, which she doesn't seem to have.

"Salaaand!" Scratch that—he almost didn't see the Salandit curled around her neck.

"That her Pokémon?" Nanu looks over his shoulder at Tupp and Rapp. He needs to double check since he knows that Salandit is a favorite Pokémon for Team Skull to use.

Tupp shakes his head. "Nah, it's probably one of Big Sis's."

"Shouldn't you take it to her then?" Nanu knows that Plumeria is as protective of her Salandit as she is of everyone else in Team Skull.

"We would, but…I ain't touching it." Rapp refuses to go anywhere near that thing. "Not in the mood to get scratched today. You get it, Tupp."

"Hell no!" Tupp crosses his arms in an X-shaped formation. "I ain't going near that thing, yo! My Salandit are enough!"

"Well, I don't feel like getting poisoned today." Nanu sure isn't taking his chances today. He sighs loudly and reaches out to give the girl a few reassuring pats on the head. The Salandit hisses at him for getting too close, but he ignores it. "Just send Plumeria to pick it up in a few days—assuming it is hers."

"Got it, yo!" Tupp nods his head. "I'll ask around if anyone's missin' a Salandit!"

"Hey old man—you've been here long enough, yeah?" Rapp asks Nanu.

"I guess." Nanu is used to being called an old man by everyone in Team Skull. It doesn't really matter to him as he's too busy helping the girl stand up now that she's calmed down somewhat. The poor thing's been on the ground long enough. "Easy—easy."

She's like a toddler who's only just learned how to walk with the way she struggles to maintain her balance. He might have to carry her to the station at this rate. At the very least, she doesn't look like she's hurt.

" _Although she might get sick if she stays out in the rain any longer…"_  And if she gets sick, then he might, too, and that's the last thing he needs weighing him down.

"Is it normal to see weird-ass bright lights at random?" Rapp still doesn't know what it is that she and everyone else saw, but Nanu might.

"That again…" Nanu remembers Tupp mentioning that to him, though he can't even fathom what he and Rapp mean by that. "Did it look like anything?"

He doesn't expect Tupp and Rapp to answer his question, but when they do, it begins to dawn on him that something is very… _off_. That's when he takes the strange girl's condition into consideration. There are a lot of things that stand out from what he's used to—especially since the girl isn't in any state to be walking just yet. All of a sudden, her not understanding anything that they're saying makes a whole lot of sense when he realizes that she's a lot farther away from home than any of them had initially assumed.

"Well,  _fuck_ ," he says after a long minute of silence.

It looks like he has to make call to an old friend of his…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like back when the original  _Sun and Moon_  games came out, I got an idea for a story involving the female player character, Moon/Mizuki/Selene. Of course, I moved away from that idea after a few months. Then  _Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon_  came out and I started playing the game.
> 
> I was reminded of the previous idea I had and I managed to combine it with an idea I had for an SI OC that formed because of my progress. And that's how this fic came to be, so say hello to yet another SI OC and just so you know, her name isn't Moon, Mizuki, or Selene—she has the name I inputted for my game, which just so happens to be Noa.
> 
> So she and my  _KHUX_  SI OC share the same name. And just like that Noa, they've both been de-aged and just shoved into their current situations instead of being reincarnated. In Poké!Noa's situation, she's gone through an Ultra Wormhole and ended up in Po Town. And apart from being de-aged, she doesn't understand a damn thing that anyone is saying, nor can she speak—because that's the effect the Ultra Wormhole had on her.
> 
> She also has some slight amnesia in the sense that she doesn't remember ever playing  _Ultra Sun_  and only has information about the original  _Sun and Moon_ … So expect the same surprises I had at the changes that were made in  _Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon_. YEAH. Also, she's a bit out of it right now, so she doesn't exactly recognize anyone… _yet_.
> 
> By the by, I drew the cover for this story, which you can look at [here](http://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/168353405034/ive-been-working-on-this-for-an-entire-week-now)! It took me an entire week to finish it! I am especially proud of it, because of how much I've improved! I won't say anything else about the cover other than it's a sneak peek at what's to come in this fic.
> 
> We're gonna have a slow burn at first before things kick off, so I'd recommend kicking back and getting comfortable! So until next time, everyone!


	2. Connect

Feeding a dimensional traveler isn't exactly on Nanu's list of how he'd prefer to spend his evenings. Though, he supposes that there are worse ways to spend his evenings.

" _It could be worse,"_  he thinks to himself as he hands the girl a cup of instant noodles. She's doing a lot better now that she's out of the rain and in somewhat dryer clothes, so he considers that a major improvement. She's still glaring at him, though…  _"Guess she's still mad."_

In her defense, he  _did_  force her to ride on his Absol's back when she was so reluctant to go anywhere near it after the freak-out she had when he had released Absol from its Poké Ball. Something about the sight just set her off, though she calmed down considerably once she realized that she wasn't in any danger. It certainly helped that his Absol wasn't afraid to show that he was the biggest pushover outside of battle. He didn't even so much as growl when the girl started poking at prodding at the horn on the side of his head.

Even now, he remains indifferent, despite the fact that Salandit was eating his dinner. Instead, he stretches out his body and yawns before hopping onto the sofa near the entrance, which is currently occupied by the girl. He sprawls onto the sofa, nearly pushing her off in the process with his massive size. She tenses up at first from how close he is, but after a few seconds, she relaxes and reaches out to give Absol a few pats on the head.

"Sol…" Absol closes his eyes and rests his head against his forelegs, appearing content with his current position.

Nanu huffs a laugh. "Look like Zen's taken a liking to you."

It's not that surprising, considering how much of a soft spot Zen has for children.

"ZZZzzehhhnnn…" It takes a lot of effort for the girl to say his Absol's name, but she just manages.

"That's right." Nanu points at his Absol. "Zen."

It takes her the same amount of effort to repeat his Absol's name, though she doesn't seem to care at all. From the way she's smiling, she seems happy that she was able to say  _something_.

" _I wonder…"_  It's easy for Nanu to assume that going through an Ultra Wormhole affected the girl's ability to speak. However, he can't say the exact same for her ability to write.  _"Not yet, at least."_

It's a long shot, but at the very least, he can figure out what language it is that she  _does_  know. He looks around for a pencil and a notepad, making sure to avoid disturbing any of his Meowth as he checks the desk they're occupying. They haven't exactly warmed up to his guest just yet, with how most of them have hidden out of sight or just kept their distance. It's not behavior they show often to his guests, though Nanu supposes that the girl isn't like any of his usual guests.

Once he finds what he's looking for, Nanu walks over to the girl and hands her the pencil and notepad he's found. It takes her a moment to do anything with them, since she's still eating. Though as soon as she's done, she grabs the notepad and pencil and starts writing on a clean sheet of paper. She seems so elated as she hands the notepad back to Nanu—likely because she was able to write coherently.

_/Can you understand me?/_

Her writing is a bit sloppy, but Nanu doesn't particularly mind. He can still read it—that's honestly what matters the most right now.

" **Kantonian, huh?"**  He recognizes that dialect anywhere.  **"So that's where you're from…"**

The girl's hand shoots out almost immediately in response to his language switch. She seems eager to speak to him now that she can understand him, so he returns the notepad back to her. He watches her quickly jot down a few of questions that he finds himself answering as soon as she hands the notepad back to him.

_/Where am I?_

_Who are you?_

_Do you know why I look like this?/_

" **First off—you're in the Alola region."**  Nanu doesn't waste any time in answering her questions.  **"Though to be more precise, you're on Ula'ula Island—I'm Nanu, by the way. As for your last question…I have no idea what you mean by that."**

Nothing seems particularly out of the ordinary about her, though Nanu wouldn't know how she's normally supposed to look like. He returns the notepad and waits a few seconds before receiving it back from her. When he looks at what she's written down, he needs a moment to process what it is that he just read.

_/I'm twenty-two./_

" **Well…"**  That's the last thing he ever expects to read and without even thinking twice about it, he finds himself pointing out the obvious.  **"Not anymore, you're not."**

He is not at all surprised when the girl throws an empty cup of instant noodles at his head. She's glaring at him again, his comment having soured her mood considerably. He huffs out a laugh, unable to take her seriously. She reminds him of just about every other Team Skull Grunt that has tried to threaten him—it just never works out.

" **Look, there's not much I can do for ya."**  From what Nanu knows already from past experiences involving a lilac-haired girl from Hoenn, there's not much that can be done about the effects an Ultra Wormhole can have on a person who goes through one.  **"I know it sucks, but you're just gonna have to suck it up."**

She scowls at him for a few more seconds before looking away to wipe her eyes. She's trying her hardest not to cry, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears that she tries to blink back. She manages, though just barely.

" **You up for answering another question?"**  Nanu holds out the notepad to the girl. He doesn't know what to expect, though he is surprised when the she accepts the notepad from him and writes down, in big letters,

_/SURE./_

She holds up the notepad for him to see, deciding that it would be easier this way instead of going back and forth between questions.

" **Alright, then."**  Nanu nods his head.  **"Can you tell me your name?"**

It's a seemingly simple question, but Nanu knows better than to treat it as such. It's why he isn't that surprised to see the girl struggling to write anything on the notepad.

" _And there it is."_  Nanu sighs heavily, not liking what'll likely come next. He sees her writing again at a much more frantic pace. She keeps writing and writing until Nanu finally takes the notepad from her.  **"That's enough."**

She starts crying after that, having finally reached her limit. She is just as loud as before, though she sounds far more distressed. She screams this time out of anger and frustration, not knowing how else to react over the things she lost in such a short amount of time.

…

…

* * *

_/I don't know._

_I don't know._

_I don't know don't know, don't know_

_dontknowdontknowIDONTKNOW_

_WhYDONTIKNOW?!_

_I SHOULD KNOW MY NAME_

_I SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM_

_WHY DONT I KNOW?!_

_WHY CANT I REMEMBER?!_

_WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY_

_WH—/_

* * *

…

…

I must have passed out at some point, because I don't remember much after that. When I wake up, I have a blanket covering me. My head is resting on a warm, white pillow that is surprisingly firm despite being so fluffy…

Except it's not a pillow—it's Zen, that weird animal thing with the resting bitch face. I'm guessing Zen didn't want to wake me up…or maybe Zen just couldn't be bothered to get off the sofa. I wouldn't know, but Zen doesn't seem to mind being someone else's pillow, so I'm guessing they're pretty chill with strangers touching them. I mean, at least they're not like that weird-ass lizard—is it even a lizard?

_I don't know, I'm not into herpetology._

I'm not even sure it matters, since it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before…as far as I know. My memory has never been the best, but it's never been as bad as it is now, with how I can't even remember my own name.

_Why can't I remember my name?_

I remember just about everything else—like, I know who I am as a person. I just…can't remember my name. I guess I should be thankful that I still have the rest of my memories. They're not all gone—it's just hard to remember them.

_For now, at least…_

It might just take some time, but I know it'll come to me. I just wish I knew that before I had a meltdown…

_Anxiety fucking sucks…_

Geez, I hope I wasn't too much of a nuisance. The last thing I want to do is annoy the only guy I can actually talk to…in a way. I mean, I'd prefer it if I could speak, but writing isn't that bad—it's better than nothing.

_What time is it?_

I honestly don't know. The lights are off, and it still looks dark despite the windows. Of course, it could be that it's still raining or that the sky is just cloudy. I would check, but I don't feel like getting up. I don't have the energy for it and even if I did, I'm too damn comfortable to move from my spot.

_I wanna sleep more…_

My eyelids still feel heavy and since not much is happening, I don't see the harm in going back to sleep. I buried my face into Zen's fluffy fur, sighing contently at how soft it is. It's just so soft…

_Smells nice, too…_

A bit too sweet, but it could be worse…then it got old pretty fast. Like, there was only so much I could handle before it became nauseating and it certainly didn't help that the smell got even  _stronger_. That's when I noticed I had a weird-ass lizard sleeping right in front of my face. It was curled up into a little ball, looking oddly harmless for once.

I'm not sure when it got there, but I know it wasn't there before. Really wish it picked a better place to sleep, because it's breathing right on my face and—aaugh, that  _smell_! Without even thinking twice about it, I pushed the lizard away to put some distance between it and my face. That didn't get rid of the smell, but it was tolerable now…until I woke up a few minutes later because the lizard got in front of my face again!

_Motherfucker!_

For a second time, I pushed the lizard away. I kept my eye on it for about a minute before closing my eyes. I was trying my hardest to go back to sleep and just as I was drifting off, the smell was back and so was that lizard. At this point, I realized what was going on and I was going to get nowhere if this kept up.

So rather than push the lizard away, I just shifted onto my back and decided to take my chances with getting sleep paralysis. I'd rather deal with that than have a lizard bite me—I  _really_  don't want it to bite me…

_At least I can breathe now…_

The smell is still there, but it's not as strong as it was when the lizard was right in front of my face. Yawning, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Not even a minute later, I felt the lizard climb onto my chest. I choked back a scream, my body going completely still. I could hear its tiny claws scraping across the fabric of the shirt Nanu had given me earlier to wear. It circled around a few times before finally stopping. When I opened my eyes a few seconds later, I saw that it was curled into a little ball, sleeping just as peacefully as before.

It was no longer breathing in my face, so I could deal with the sickly-sweet smell. It seemed satisfied, too, so I don't think it'll be moving around anymore. Yawning, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

This time, I didn't wake up until much, much later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a short chapter, but kinda felt right to end it here…like…yeah. Do expect there to be POV shifts from here on out. Should've given a warning for that last chapter, but whatever.
> 
> Anyways, sorry if it's taken long to update, but I got addicted to drama cds and spent a full four days just listening nonstop to them. (Could only really understand them like 5% of the time, since I'm still learning Japanese, but gosh, it made for a great reference for this fic.)
> 
> I also got a job! Already worked ten hours and it's slow paced, so I'm not feeling so anxious! I'm honestly really happy because this is the first job I have ever had! I feel like I've actually accomplished something as an adult after being jobless for so long…
> 
> Hope you guys have had a happy holiday during these past few weeks and I hope you have an even happier New Year! I've finally hit nine years of writing and damn, that really is a lot! Next year, I'll be hitting ten and just…I'm glad that this is the fic that I have commemorating my ninth year of writing! ^^
> 
> Moving on, Poké!Noa is still nameless to Nanu and with good reason because she can't remember her name. The Ultra Wormhole really messed with her memories. I'd give it until the next chapter for her to finally realize that, "Oh shit, it's the Pokémon world."
> 
> Don't mind me naming Nanu's Absol, since that'll be a thing. So like a thing Poké!Noa hasn't realized is that the language she's writing in isn't English—it's not. It's basically like the Pokémon world's equivalent to Japanese, which is spoken in the regions that are based off areas in Japan. In Poké!Noa's case, she's gotten the Kantonian dialect making Nanu think she's from Kanto. I haven't gotten into the world building I have, but like…I would assume that Nanu knows more than one language, considering his previous field of work (as well as current).
> 
> And like, while Poké!Noa can't talk, she can still write—so expect her to be writing from here on out until she gets the hang of speaking, because that's going to take a while. By the by, she might be an adult mentally, but physically, she IS a child and her limitations are that of one. So if she starts acting like a child, it's because she  _is_  one. Just putting that out there cuz I had a reviewer complaining in my other fics that my characters were acting like children when they were supposed to be adult (never mind the fact that they were all less than eight years old physically in the story). Hope you guys understand!
> 
> So yeah, Salandit has taken a liking to Noa and like, as far as I know, their sweet-smelling gas is something they can emit from the base of their tail. But I like to think they can do it from their mouth as well, since they can spit out fire from there. There's a lot more I have in mind for this Salandit, but the most I'll say (for now) is that this Salandit  _IS_  female and is a lot smaller than the average Salandit.
> 
> Aside from that, thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my fic! It really means a lot, especially when you guys take the time to leave a comment!! Seriously, thank you guys so much!! I appreciate it! ^^
> 
> That's about it for now, but I'm hoping to get a lot further in for the next chapter. I really wanna get the ball rolling so we can get to what matters most, but it's gonna be a slow burn. So do take care for that. So until next time, everyone!


End file.
